Solo te deseo a ti
by MrsCactilio
Summary: Roy Mustang ha tenido a muchas mujeres, pero solo desea a una. (ONE-SHOT). Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece así como los personajes que salen en este fict. Son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.


Roy Mustang no era un hombre cualquiera. Era joven y tenía futuro. Su carrera militar iba viento en popa, por no hablar de su atractivo y su galantería que hacían que cualquier mujer libre ( o no) se fijaran en él e intentaran salir con el mismo.

No era de extrañar que el joven coronel dejara sus labores para atender a una de sus muchas seguidoras invitándolas a comer a algún restaurante o simplemente llevándolas a dar una vuelta. A nadie de sus subordinados les importaba. Ninguna de esas mujeres atrasaba el trabajo del hombre, aunque el solía ser un holgazán. Muchas de las mujeres incluso iban hasta su despacho a preguntar por el, cosa poco apropiada porque estaba ella, Riza Hawkeye.

Aunque ella no se molestaba de que su superior se divirtiera con mujeres le repateaba el hecho de lidiar con ellas cada día, explicándoles que su "amigo" tenía documentos que necesitaban ser firmados y tratados. La teniente Hawkeye en general, mostraba mucho aprecio ante su superior, pero nada más, a primera vista. Muchas de las mujeres opinaban que el plan secreto de la rubia era conseguir toda la atención de Roy Mustang. Pero ella solo hacía oídos sordos, ella solo se ocupaba realmente de su trabajo como asistente personal. Pero las mujeres gozaban siempre de que el joven las acompañara amablemente a su casa, después de la cena o el paseo. En efecto, todas gozaban de el. Era un auténtico amante. Un hombre cuya experiencia era sublime...y de eso el se sentía orgulloso... Las hacía gozar, gritar su nombre, gemir y clamar porque continuara. Pero a el eso hacía tiempo que había dejado de satisfacerla. Necesitaba una mujer que lo amara, tanto de corazón como en la cama. Cuya fogosidad le dejara exhausto. Y esa mujer era ella.

Un día de tantos, tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde firmando documentos. Estaba solo en la oficina, ya pasaban las 11:15 de la noche. En el cuartel no habían más que simples cabos de guardia y algún que otro holgazán como él terminando la ó el trabajo y se colocó su abrigo negro, y puso rumbo a su casa.

Sin embargo, sin saber como o porque, se detuvo frente al bloque de apartamentos donde se encontraba la casa de la teniente Hawkeye. Pudo alcanzar a ver como un hombre joven se despedía de la teniente con un beso, y a Roy le hirvió la sangre. Después de un abrazo se despidió de ella y bajo las escaleras. Pudo observar como el joven le miraba y solo formuló un ¿Algún problema?, tras la negativa del chico, Roy esperó que se marchara para subir al apartamento de Hawkeye, y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Pudo oír los pasos de la joven hasta que abrió la puerta.

- ¿Señor?¿Qué hace usted aquí. ¿Ha sucedido algo? - Se atrevió a decir ella cuando vió la cara de su superior.

- Ví a ese chico contigo. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? - Las palabras de Roy mostraban un claro enfado. - Se trata de un chico con el que he salido varias veces y... - Fue interrumpida por el.

- Basta. Sea lo que sea, quiero que tu relación con el termine. ¿Está claro?

Dificultará tu trabajo. - No entiendo como puede hacerlo. No tiene ústed la autoridad para decirme como he de dirigir mi vida - El tono de voz de Hawkeye subió radicalmente.

El coronel Mustang lleno de rabia, entró en casa de su subordinada y la cogió de las manos, empujándola contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo y sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Era inevitable, el la besó, y ella le siguió el beso para su sorpresa. Era algo que ambos deseaban desde hacía años.

- No tengo suficiente autoridad para dirigir tu vida...Pero solo se que al igual que yo soy tuyo. Tu eres mía. - Entonces el la abrazó y la atrapó entre susbrazos. Suavemente levantó su rostro, el cual ella había escondido previamente en su pecho. Estaba llorando.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, había sucedido. Pero ella se sentía una más de esas mujeres a las que el había usado.A las que había engatusado con sus encantos. Las había traicionado, a cada una de ellas, para salir con otras. Esos labios que ella besaba, las había besado otra mujer, ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, ya lo habían saboreado otras mujeres...Ese hombre que quería hacerla suya esa noche... ya había hecho suyas a otras mujeres. Esos pensamientos hacían que a ella le entraran náuseas. Pero el comprendió.

- Riza yo...Se que esto está mal. Por muchos motivos...he intentando cambiar mis sentimientos, engañarlos estando con otras, intentando olvidarme del amor que siento por ti... Pero es imposible...Necesito estar contigo... Soy como un niño desorientado y necesito que me guíes. Que seas mi compañera y mi amante. Que cuides de mí... Aquella noche no solo el la hizo suya... Si no que ella, lo hizo suyo. Por fin ambos...se sentían completos.


End file.
